bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halflings
Halflings are a subgroup of Makuta that are nearly immortal. They are the eponymous main villans of Inferna Firesword's Heroes and Halflings series. History The first halflings were created by an unknown Makuta sometime after the overthrow of Miserix and the Makuta's evolution into antidermis. In a process known as Melding, the combination of Makuta antidermis and the Shadow of a Toa/Turaga in energized protodermis will -- in ideal circumstances -- will create an immensely powerful creature that is dominated by the Makuta's mindset. While going through their experiments, the mysterious Makuta discovered a crucial weakness of the beings: the only ways a halfling could be destroyed was if the Shadow donor (called a progenitor) was killed, or if the progenitor themself killed their halflings. Due to this Achille's heel, halflings were rarely created up until 1001 years after the Great Cataclysm, when the three Makuta Kiria, Fyre, and Tayra were Melded -- under the supervision of Makuta Hecate -- to Toa Metru Nokama, Matau, and Whenua repectively. Not long afterwards, the trio attacked the island of Rohaya and killed eighteen of the resident Toa, the ones they didn't kill -- Kronus and Stara -- eventually coming back and helping cause their own destruction. Fifty years later, Hecate and two of her fellow Makuta, Deimos and Tageria, kidnapped Turaga Nuju and used his Shadow to Meld Deimos into a halfling, with the assignment of capturing the Spear of Ajax from the Amari Island of Notus. These plans were foiled by Toa Stiaye and her companions. Alternate Universes Halflings have featured in other universes, most notably in Ajax's dimension. In this world, the main halfling is a female named Eris, Melded from a Lightning Toa named Audra. She was responsible for the death of Light Toa Shiri, and was finally killed by Ajax himself, with the aid of his Spear. Powers and Abilities All halflings have access to the 42 Rahkshi powers, along with the powers of whatever Kanohi Mask they wear. They also possess the elemental powers of their progenitor, and can use a mind link they forge with their progenitor to gain knowledge. Thanks to their Melding, they are nearly immortal, save from the actions done to or done by their progenitors, or from the power of the Spear of Ajax. As well, the mind links they have with their progenitors can lead halflings to act more like them, shown in Deimos' extreme case when he fell in love with his progenitor's soulmate. They often have an arrogance and overconfidence that could be described as their own "curse". Known Halflings *Kiria *Fyre *Tayra *Deimos *Eris Trivia *Halflings were inspired by the Scott Westerfeld novel Touching Darkness; however, because of the other name of hobbits in J.K.K. Tolkin's ''Lord of the Rings ''series is also halflings, many readers mistook the series for a crossover of LotR and Bionicle. *However, LotR parallels can be drawn to the halflings because of their relationship to their progenitors: the progenitors are the source of a halfling's power (immortality), and their only true weakness (their lives are tied to their progenitors) Category:Characters Category:Species Or Groups Category:Species